Services that deliver various kinds of contents such as video, still images, audio and character data, such as car navigation systems, are becoming popular. Data delivering sides are seeking a mechanism, such as a car navigation system described in Patent Document 1, that can efficiently and effectively deliver the contents to a user who is a data receiving side (a car navigation vehicle-mounted device side).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-345325
Particularly in so-called push delivery in which information is automatically transmitted from a data delivering side to a data receiving side without a user operation instead of a user extracting (pulling) information, it is important for a data delivering side to have a user constantly changing its position watch and listen to a composite content combining the above described various kinds of contents at a timing intended by the data delivering side.